Todo sea por los dulces
by arreint
Summary: El dia de halloween Rukia quiere convencer a Ichigo de ir a pedir dulces, a lo que el sustito de shinigami se niega, pero Rukia le demostrara que Rukia Kuchiki siempre se sale con la suya. ICHIRUKI


**DISCLAIMER: ICHIGO, RUKIA Y CIA NO ME PERTENCEN, PERTENECEN AL ANIME/MANGA DE BLEACH, QUE ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

—Vamos

—No

—Por favor

—No

—Dan dulces gratis

—¡Con un demonio Rukia, no voy a pedir dulces contigo!

Kurosaki Ichigo grito exasperado, su compañera de cuarto no había parado de pedirle que fueran a pedir dulces el día de Halloween.

—Pero es el día de los muertos

—Es una celebración extranjera

—Pero los dulces…

Ichigo suspiró, era imposible ganar un combate verbal con aquella mujer, era muy terca, pero por otro lado, no iría pedir dulces ni de broma.

Por su parte Rukia ya había calculado sus posibilidades de convencer al sustituto de shinigami, había pensado en obligarlo, pero le echaría a perder la noche, o peor, le quitaría sus dulces, el sobornarlo, y otras cosas.

Pero algo le decía que lo mejor era el chantaje.

No era su estilo, pero los dulces gratis con forma de su amado conejito lo ameritaban.

—Ichigo —comenzó a hablar de forma seria y solemne —Desde que nos conocimos, hemos forjado un fuerte lazo de camaradería y compañerismo

Ichigo de inmediato presto atención, observando a la shinigami con cierta intriga.

—Cuando me hirieron, tú te ofreciste a ayudarme, cuando me ofrecí por tu vida, tú decidiste arriesgarte para salvarme…

Al escuchar aquello y recordar el día en que Renji y Byakuya se la habían llevado para ser ejecutada en la sociedad de almas, y como él no había podido evitarlo, sus ojos se tiñeron con la tristeza y la melancolía que rara vez dejaban verse en aquella mirada desafiante.

Esto no paso desapercibido para la shinigami, que sintió cierta tristeza al verlo tan vulnerable, pero no podía rendirse allí, los dulces, tenía que tener presentes los dulces gratis. Y continuó hablando.

—Enfrentamos muchas cosas juntos, y acordamos desde entonces siempre estar allí uno para el otro

Ichigo asintió, ahora con cierto fulgor en sus ojos.

—Entonces, Ichigo

El joven apretó los puños y la mandíbula, no sabía a donde quería llegar Rukia, pero sabía que nadie pondría en duda la lealtad que se tenían.

—Te ruego —comenzó la shinigami con cierto dramatismo en la voz —Que como mi amigo, mi compañero, camarada, incluso como mi salvador en tantas ocasiones —para cuando dijo esto tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha sobre su corazón —Que no me dejes sola y…

—¡Lo que sea, Rukia, lo que sea! —Exclamó Ichigo interrumpiéndola y tomando sus manos con firmeza. En sus ojos se podía ver la intensidad de sus sentimientos, y su voz sonó decidida cuando prosiguió. —Jamás te dejare sola, pídeme lo que sea, Rukia…

Rukia se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Ichigo, y menos aún a la seguridad en su mirada.

Por un momento se sintió mal de jugarle tan suciamente, pero luego se dijo, que después de todo, los dulces gratis solo eran una vez al año. Así que lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y pudo sentir como Ichigo apretaba aún más sus manos.

—Bien —susurró —Entonces vamos por tu disfraz

—Espera… ¿Qué?

Y antes de que Ichigo fuera consciente de lo que había pasado, ya estaba vestido como un vampiro, con una camisa blanca, una capa negra con cuello rojo, y unos colmillos falsos.

—Maldición, Rukia…

—Dijiste lo que fuera, y yo quiero ir a pedir dulces —Respondió Rukia sonriendo. Ella estaba disfrazada de bruja.

Ichigo gruño, pero al verla salir del cuarto tan contenta, no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Demonios, eres una maldita manipuladora —_Pensó —_Pero si esto te hace feliz_

Y salio corriendo de su habitación para alcanzar a Rukia, ella ya lo esperaba en la calle, sonriéndole de forma satisfecha.

—No puedo creer que te salieras con la tuya

—Siempre lo hago

Ambos se sonrieron, para luego empezar a caminar por la calle. Sobraba decir que Ichigo no se sentía muy cómodo, pero nunca le importo lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él, y si hacer algo tan ridículo hacía sentir bien a Rukia, lo haría, después de todo, desde que ella había llegado a su vida, la lluvia que se cernía sobre su alma, había dejado de caer.

**UN PEQUEÑO ONE SHOOT, UN RETO QUE ME PUSIERON, Y AQUÍ LO TRAJE MI PRIMER ICHIRUKI.**


End file.
